


April Fool's

by arashianelf



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, I have no idea why i wrote this, This is pure crack, and found it amusing, i just did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashianelf/pseuds/arashianelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at JE on April Fool's every year. No one ever knows what they can get up to. And they cannot do anything to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written months ago, but took a while for me to post. Well. I guess this is an early birthday present for Aiba, even though it isn't Aiba-centric. I shall treat it as thus, either way. Comments and criticism greatly appreciated! Beta-ed by the wonderful trompshyy over at LiveJournal and my dear friend Nicole <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Arashi (sadly).

It was a bright and sunny morning on the very first day of April. The staff and artistes of Johnny’s Entertainment were going about doing their usual list of things to do when all their phones rang, beeped, or buzzed simultaneously.

As everyone checked their phones, the entire building became silent as everyone ducked into the nearest room they could find, privacy be damned. This was because of two things. One, it was April Fool’s Day, and two, Arashi had entered the building.

Arashi were infamous for pulling pranks on April Fool’s Day. It was their 14th year after their debut, and every year without fail, something, or someone, would be affected by the pranks that they pulled. Yes, even the more sensible (or inactive) ones like Sho, Ohno and Jun. (Although nobody really believed that Ohno did anything.)

Johnny had had the sensibility to go on a very long holiday in this period of time, and his niece had very cleverly arranged for all the jobs that she had to do out of the building to be done today. Hence, the staff and artistes would be the ones suffering.

Those who had worked for a long period of time in Johnny’s Entertainment tried to call in sick that day, but most of their requests were rejected. The artistes could not do anything either. They had audiences to please, fans to meet.

Arashi’s many managers cursed silently at how the schedule for today would go. It turned out that whoever that had arranged their schedule for the day had not been thinking, as all Arashi had was numerous magazine interviews, which could be done in one of the studios in the building.

They also had several breaks in between and some that were individual interviews, which gave the members plenty of time to set up their pranks. Arashi’s many managers silently moaned in pain.

Little did they know that Arashi had sent in Nino to intimidate the person in charge of their schedules to change all their magazine interviews to that day every single year, and they sure as hell did not see the evil grins on the members’ faces when Nino came back to their greenroom, pleased with their success.

As Arashi settled down in their greenroom, they glanced at each other. “Same as every year?” Jun smirked. “Yep. We’ll meet back here when we’re done for the day,” Nino confirmed, smirking too. Grinning, each member set off to set up their pranks.

Nino sent out a few files to each of the member’s phones after he had hacked into the company website that had every single artiste’s schedule on them. “Good luck guys, and may the best pranks win >:DD” the message read.

Jun sauntered out of their greenroom with his bag in hand, heading for one of the hallways that he knew most staff to use. The good thing about having reputations of creating the best pranks in Johnny’s Entertainment was that people knew to keep away from the hallways for at least an hour before anyone dared to wander out. (The last time someone did the poor guy nearly quit after he’d stumbled upon Aiba setting up his pranks. It turned out that Aiba was actually pretty scary when he was mad.)

Walking towards the section where two hallways intersected each other, Jun set to work. He took out a large coil of string from his bag which was thin and transparent enough not to be seen by any unaware staff or artist and started tying them to the four corners of the intersection after neatly and lightly hammering small hooks onto the wall in very low places where people would not spot it or the strings and trip over them.

Finishing up the last knot, he gave it a test, prodding the string with his foot and nodding to himself when the string held. This would do for his first prank, he thought, nodding to himself silently. Coiling up the string again, he set off to set up his next prank.

Aiba rummaged around in his bag for a while before he emerged with a number of insects in a sturdy transparent box. Grinning to himself, he crept to every one of the female toilets in the building and released a few creepy-crawlies in after disabling all the insect killers and covering up any possible crack that the insects could escape from.

Meanwhile, Nino walked up to the fuse boxes that contained the switches for every single part of the building and grinned. He got to work, setting up all sorts of electrical equipment in front of him. Connecting a few cables to the different cables in the fuse box, he smirked to himself. Full control of the building’s electricity? Check.

Sho, on the other hand, was busy consulting the schedules of KAT-TUN, noting that they were currently having dance practice and thus had left their bags in the greenroom. Calmly, he made his way to their greenroom and set to work misplacing their belongings around that level of the building.

Ohno walked into the room where the staff kept all the tapes that they had yet to edit. “Oh, they are so going to kill us for what I’m going to do,” Ohno said to himself, giggling. He then started rearranging the tapes, putting them into differently labeled covers. By the time he was done, only a few tapes had not been rearranged.

Nino sauntered up to Hey! Say! Jump!’s greenroom, noticing a note stuck on the door. “The door is locked! Chinen is wandering around the building somewhere, keep us out of it! Do whatever you want with him!” the note read. Nino smirked. Guess Hey! Say! Jump! had learnt that every year Nino would do something to them due to them being in the group Chinen Yuri belonged to.

Narrowing his eyes, Nino started thinking of all the places where Chinen could be hiding and set off to look for the brat, planning to lock him into a dark closet ASAP.

Aiba entered one of the rooms where he knew the hair stylists worked in. Grinning to himself, he found a chair and stood on it, balancing a bucket of flour on top of the door carefully, ensuring that it would drop when someone opened the door fully. After he was done, he carefully slipped out of the room, careful to not cause the plan to backfire on him (which was highly likely, like that time three years ago).

Ohno yawned, returning back to their greenroom. He usually only planned out one prank a year, and once he was done he would return to the greenroom for a nap before their interviews started. The staff never seemed to think that he was capable of setting up a few pranks of his own, he knew.

They always thought that the pranks he had set up were done by another member, and they’d chose to let them keep on believing that. Let them believe what they want, he shrugged. Yawning again, he settled in on the couch, planning to nap until the others came back.

Jun came back to the greenroom to find their Leader sleeping, which was no surprise to him. Leader had probably finished setting up his one prank for the year. Shrugging, he sneaked over to Nino’s bag and took out his DS. Grinning, he set off to find a place to hide it in the building.  
After locking Chinen in a closet, Nino smiled satisfactorily to himself before he headed back to the greenroom. It was almost time for their interview and he wanted to get in some cuddle time with Oh-chan before that.

Aiba and Sho had already returned to the greenroom, and were busy chatting softly to each other. Nino settled in next to Ohno and napped for a short while. Jun finally returned to the greenroom, just minutes before they had to go to one of the studios for their first interview of the day.

As the interview started, the staff and artistes of Johnny’s Entertainment slowly and suspiciously wandered back out and got back to work. As much as they tried to be careful, the members changed their pranks every year, so no one knew what to expect this year. The staff in charge of the tapes wailed in anguish when they realized that one of the members had rearranged all the tapes.

People tripped over the strings that Jun had set up, groaning in pain. Girls screamed as they entered the toilets to see insects. After what seemed like eternity of being stuck in the closet, Chinen was finally found and freed from a closet on the fifth floor after close to an hour of being stuck inside.

Sho had found some ridiculous outfits for some of the kouhais to wear during their performances, like the see through costumes and the afro hair. Those that were unlucky enough had to wear those to their performances.

The unfortunate person that had gotten a bucket of flour dumped onto his/her hair had to go home and shower, taking the rest of the day off. When the interview ended, the members of Arashi wandered out to see the results of their pranks.

Nino screamed bloody murder when he realized that Jun had hidden his DS somewhere. (It could only be Jun, Aiba and Sho didn’t dare to touch his DS, and Oh-chan knew that he would only have his two hands to accompany him if he’d done it.) Scowling, he hid the princess’ precious makeup set in another room once Jun had set off to set up more pranks.

The day went on like this, with Arashi setting up pranks in between interviews and listening out for the staffs’ reaction when they had their interviews and grinning to each other when they heard screams and shouts of anger. Aiba locked Sho on the rooftop once, Nino caused the entire building’s electricity to trip multiple times, Jun scaring the hell out of Johnny’s Juniors and Ohno doodling in the greenroom.

At the end of the day, after the last interview, the staff knew to keep out of the way as Arashi as a whole set off to recover the items used for their pranks. Finally, they returned to the greenroom to discuss who was the best prankster of the year.

(They never could decide on one winner, so in the end they never bothered with deciding on a real winner, and just debated with each other for fun.)

Finally, _finally_ , after a long day, all evidence of the pranks that had occurred were gone, and the staff and artistes could finally heave a sigh of relief.


End file.
